Let It Be
by Pendragzed
Summary: Remus and Lily discussing music for her wedding.


Let It Be…

'I don't want here comes the bloody bride, it's boring, it's predictable, it's what Petunia had.' Lily pulls a face at the last one. There had been a time when being like Petunia would have made her happy, now though, there is a very literal world of difference between them. 'I want something different, something _us_, me and James.'

'Well, the two of you could hardly be called predictable I suppose.' Remus looks up from the records in his hands, a small smile playing around his lips briefly, before it drops off, replaced by frown. They've been going through potential wedding music for over an hour now, and Lily doesn't like anything. He supposes he should stop trying to get her to just use the Bridal Chorus. 'Right, no Wagner then. Pachebel's Canon in D? Here, listen.' He sorts through the records until he finds the one he wants, and then leans across the table to put it on. He closes his eyes as the first notes fill the living room.

'Ugh, I said I didn't want something boring Remus.' He opens his eyes to see her kick the record player in frustration, the music jumping slightly from the blow and then she lifts the stick and takes out the record. 'Isn't there something, I don't know, a bit more lively?'

'You could always use Mozart's Fifth Symphony.' He let out a short chuckle, and smiled when he saw Lily's confused face. 'Dum Dum Dum Duuuuuuuuuum.'

'Have you got it?' He couldn't believe she was actually considering it, but he put it on for her regardless. It was sort of appropriate given her and James' history. 'I like it, very dramatic. But I can't walk down the aisle to it.' Remus breathed a sigh of relief. 'We could play it while we're signing the marriage license though, right? Yes, it's perfect.' Remus just stared in disbelief as she _wrote down_ 'Mozart, 5th – interlude' under 'Fur Elise – prelude', because apparently, who _doesn't_ like Fur Elise?

He sighed and continued to suggest _traditional_ wedding music, though soon just started randomly saying any classical music that came into his head, whether it was appropriate or not. Another hour later she had decided on The Arrival of The Queen of Sheba, for the _departure, _which he was sure James would share her amusement at. James hadn't spent almost the last three hours trying to get Lily to choose her processional music though, had he? Remus considered himself a patient man, years of sharing a dormitory with the other Marauders had left little choice, but he was wearing thin now.

'Oh for Merlin's sake, why don't you just go down the aisle to the bloody Beatles.' He exploded, after 3 hours and 14 minutes of her finding fault with every song he suggested, and he was pretty sure he'd suggested almost every classical song in existence. Though he knew it wasn't fair to shout at her, it was her big day, of course she wanted it to be perfect. 'I'm sorry, Lily, that was…' As he looked up to give his apology he saw that she was smiling, almost laughing in fact.

'That's a wonderful idea!' She let out the laugh she had been holding in. 'We've spent all this time looking at traditional, and classical, and normal choices. But since when have me and James, god, any of us, been normal, or traditional? Something modern would be perfect.' She pulled the stunned man into a hug, and whirled him around the room.

'You're going to use The Beatles?' Remus watched as his friend pulled out her own records and began to sort through them. He wasn't really sure what to make of her enthusiasm for using modern music, but if that was what she wanted, who was he to disagree?

'Well, not the vocals, but the actual music.' She smiled up at him, finally thinking that she would be able to find the right music. She continued rifling through the collection before pulling out a faded case. 'What about this? Remember when James sang this to me?' She pulled the record out of the case and put it in the player. 'I love this song, I couldn't believe he knew all the words. Do you know how we can get rid of the vocals, just hear the music?'

'A Silencio? Probably have to focus it on the singing I suppose, erm.' Grabbing his wand, Remus tried to think. '_Silencio Sono_!' He pointed his wand at the player as he cast the spell, and was surprised when it worked, leaving just the music playing softly. Smiling, he shrugged at a shocked Lily. 'I must be a genius after all.'

They put the song back to the beginning, and sat back to listen to it. Once it had finished they looked at one another, and Remus saw the tears in Lily's eyes, they had found it, finally. The perfect song.

Suddenly the door crashed open, and the moment was over. Remus hurried to clear up the records before James walked in, he knew Lily wanted to keep the music secret from James. He was just tucking the last of the records away when the living room door opened to reveal a scowling James and Sirius.

'You didn't bloody tell us Petunia's fat, ugly, _stupid _husband was going to be there!' James threw his jacket onto the sofa, before flinging himself onto it. 'I bet you two have had a brilliant time, being all girly over music. Me and Padfoot, had to deal with that idiot. Without magic!' Remus watched as Lily nodded sympathetically, and go to hang up his coat. He felt Sirius come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist.

'Did you have fun Moony?' He whispered in his ear, using his most innocent voice. Which Remus knew could only mean trouble. 'Did you have a nice time while me and James were getting fitted?'

'She's a nightmare. I swear, you and Prongs are easier to handle, and less bloody unpredictable. Bloody weddings.' He murmured, lest Lily hear him. 'But James will be blown away when she walks down that aisle. Come on, lets go home, and you can show me how glad you are I'm not actually a woman.' He smirked as he untangled himself and walked over to say his goodbyes. As he hugged James he saw Lily add the music they had chosen to the list 'John Lennon, Imagine – Procession' before folding the paper and putting it in her pocket.


End file.
